Mine
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: C.PxS and C.FxA Alois sees Sebastian kiss Ciel He wants to feel the same too. So he visits the Phantomehive mansion late at night. But what will Ciel do when he spots them and will Alois ever find the love he searches for?
1. succubus

On the battle field in the Trancy mansion, there were only a few paces between Trancy and Phantomhive. The wind was blowing lightly, and the two butlers who stood behind their masters wore a smirk intended to show that the other was inferior compared to themselves. They had a reputation to uphold in the eyes of their masters.

"HAHAHA~ well, Ciel~ wasn't that fun?!" Alois shouted, though Ciel was in speaking distance. "I guess it was…" Ciel said while fitting his glove on his right hand. Ciel sharply threw his arm out, so that the back of his hand softly patted his demonic butler's chest. "But don't get ahead of yourself. Sebastian will aways be the best" Alois was slightly annoyed, Ciel always seemed to rub him the wrong way. "What was that! Claude is so much better than him, A THOUSAND FOLDS!" Alois shouted across the short distance. It was most childlike.

Ciel turned his back away from Alois in attempt to discreetly say that he was leaving. As Ciel turned his back to Alois, Claude licked his lips making them glossy with saliva. Sebastian was disgusted and outraged. _"Such a filthy beast"_ He thought. Ciel looked over his shoulder and smiled a fake, weak smile to Alois, but as he turned around Sebastian held on to his chin and pulled him closer into a kiss.

"UM..!?" Ciel moaned into the kiss, surprised. Ciel tried to push Sebastian away, but he was much too strong for his weak physic to push away. Ciel closed his eyes tightly as colour spread to his pale cheeks. Sebastian leaned in to deepen the kiss as he stuck his tongue into his master's mouth. "Mmm.." Ciel moaned again trying to push Sebastian away. Sebastian pulled back from the gasping Ciel. He stared into the crimson eyes of the man that had just devoured his first kiss. Sebastian received a stinging slap from him.

"I shall speak to you in private" he said in an angry tone; however Sebastian knew it was only to hide his embarrassment. Sebastian held on to his cheek as he stared into Ciel's eyes - His eyes were almost watery. "Humph" Sebastian gave a sigh, showing he had given up, as he had accomplished in showing that disgusting creature that he will never be able to lay a hand on his master. Sebastian returned to his position and gave a small sly smile. "Now Sebastian, Take me home" Ciel commanded. His face was still flushed from the whole ordeal. "Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied as he swooped Ciel off his feet and virtually flew through the air.

"They left without saying good bye! What type of guest are they? Huh? Claude?!" Alois was shaking his fist in the air, before turning to face Claude with the eyes of a puppy. "Do you need something your highness?" Claude couldn't help noticing that Alois was more frequently touching and licking his delicate pair of soft pink lips. Claude afraid of what he might do to his highness, stared for a long period of time, before going straight back into the mansion as he had to do the food and dining presentation for this evening's dinner_. "What a cold stare…" _Alois thought, as Claude walked toward the mansion. He began to remember the forceful kiss that Sebastian had just planted on Ciel's lips. _"Why don't you ever show me your love like that? Isn't it more fun?"_ Alois thought as he stamped on the small weeds growing at the edge of the pavement. Alois didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to be shown that kind love. He wanted to be cherished as someone special to the other. He wanted to feel…He wanted Claude…

Alois was in the bathroom, soaking away his troubles but unable to rid himself of the scenario that had taken place between Sebastian and Ciel, he began to flush. Alois sunk into the bath; he loved the smell of blue bells. _"Claude~"_ Alois tried to imagine Claude pushing his lips against his, and swirling his hot tongue in his mouth. He imagined the force to be intense! "Umm~" Alois stuck his fingers in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it as he touched the tip of his member. It was already erect. Alois closed his eyes; he began to imagine Claude's hands working its way down his body. The hot water felt good, as he violently rubbed his member up and down. "Ahh~! Umm…" Alois cried as he came. The water was now unbefitting to be called a bath any longer. Alois felt weak but still had enough energy to escape his bath and have him dressed in his bathrobe by Hannah.

Alois looked at Hannah as she tied the silken fabric across his waist. "Hannah, I've dropped some powder into the bath as I tried to reach it on the top shelf, please bring the powder down to my room and clean the bathtub before I reach my room." Hannah had finished tying the bathrobe and replied "Yes your Highness" Hannah didn't even dare look at Alois, she lowered her gaze. "Hannah another thing, I want is that the demon triplets and you, as well as Claude to not interact with me for the night" Hannah raised her gaze slightly "THAT IS AN ORDER!" Alois replied in anger as he swung his hand across her face. Hannah hit her head on the wall and slid down clutching it in pain. "Yes, I shall inform the house" Hannah's voice was slightly unsteady; she stood up and gave a small curtsey before leaving. "Hannah~" She stopped and turned around to face her small master. "Be sure to make sure no one enters my room! That includes Claude." Hannah bowed her head and continued to make her way out.

Later that night, Alois had turned his wardrobe upside down looking for the perfect outfit. He had commanded specifically that none of his servants were to engage with him. For tonight he wanted to be alone. Alois looked at himself in the mirror…

"Humm… I'm not sure I like these blue shorts. Oh I'm sure I had a shorter, cuter pair of dark brown…Ah here they are!" Alois undid the buttons of his blue shorts; he wiggled them down and slid his fine pair of legs into a pair of dark brown mini shorts.

He held his hands on his hips as he admired himself in the mirror. Yes, he was a fine succubus. Alois Trancy wore brown shorts, over the knee high dark socks, and a frilly shirt under his brown waist coat. "Now for the finishing touches" Alois giggled to himself as he fitted a pair of dark brown wings and tail to his outfit. He clapped his hands in excitement before leaning in to the mirror to fix his hair. "He won't be able to resist this I'm sure, I'll defiantly have him…I'm sure of it" He mumbled to himself. Alois sneaked through the silent mansion. No one was around! Well that was what he had instructed in a sense…

Alois got into his carriage and rode off to the Phantomhive's mansion. That succubus outfit was not for Claude. Alois craved to be touched by hands other than his own. He wanted to be loved the way Sebastian loved Ciel. Alois could only think that if he could not get what he wanted by means through Claude he would try to get it through Sebastian.

As Alois neared the Phantomhive mansion it was already one in the morning. It had been a long journey and he started to regret it. _"What am I even doing~?"_ Alois thought as he held his head in his hand. Sooner or later Alois had arrived close to the mansion. He gave the driver a pouch of money and had him scurry off somewhere. Alois made his way through the Phantomhive garden unnoticed, or so he thought… Sebastian had sensed that Alois was somewhere around the mansion trying to make his way in.

Sebastian bowed "Good night my Lord" He said as he took the candles from Ciel's bedside table and walked out the room, closing it silently behind him.

Sebastian took his time as he walked to the kitchen; he opened the window and sat on the table waiting. _"Finally! An open window!" _ Alois thought as he wiggled his way into the kitchen through the window. "Ouch!" Alois cried as he fell from the window, landing on his bottom. Sebastian looked at him with his garnet eyes full of mockery. A devilish smile spread across his face.

"Sebastian~" Alois said in a soft tone, he smiled gently as he got up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Now, what do you intend to do?" Sebastian said in a low voice that rattled Alois's body. Alois put one knee on the table between Sebastian's legs and whispered in his ear "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to take you…I'm a succubus after all" Alois giggled as his licked Sebastian's jaw line. Sebastian dragged his dark nails up Alois's neck and dug them at the root of his head. Automatically Alois tilted his head to face Sebastian. Sebastian pressed his lips against that of Alois as he wrapped his arm around Alois' waist, pushing it toward his own body. Sebastian warped his tongue around Alois' mouth, sucking the air out of him. Alois tried pushing Sebastian away indicating he couldn't take it anymore. As they broke the kiss Alois was gasping for air. The kiss was surely intense. Alois stared into Sebastian's eyes…

"Are you satisfied?" Sebastian's tone was dark. Alois looked away for a moment, but then returned to those same hungry eyes… Alois pushed himself away from Sebastian "Don't treat me like a child!"Alois wasn't satisfied with just a kiss that was for sure. Sebastian got up and pushed Alois against the table he held Alois face down on the table with one hand while unbuttoning Alois shirt and waist coat with the other.

_"His hands are cold" _Alois shivered as he bit down on his lip. Sebastian glided his hand down Alios'chest and unbuttoned his shorts. "Umm~" Alois moaned as Sebastian made his way smoothly into his Shorts to fiddle with his member.

Ciel awoke. He had wished Sebastian to not bring him his evening tea as he had enough to drink at the Trancy mansion, though it wasn't to his taste, he didn't feel like drinking more. Ciel gravely miscalculated. "Sebastian~" Ciel called still in a slight daze. "Sebastian?!" Ciel was unsure why Sebastian wasn't answering his call. "That damn butler, must I do everything myself!" Ciel threw his legs round and made his way down to the kitchen. Sebastian gave a devious smile, he had heard his master's call, and however it was strange that he didn't respond at once. What did this butler have in mind?

Ciel sleepily rubbed his eyes as he reached the kitchen. Suddenly he heard odd cries coming from the kitchen. Ciel peeked through the small crack, the door wasn't closed... Sebastian smiled knowing his master was watching him from behind that door. He blew a warm breeze into Alois' ear as he whispered seductively "Alois~" Alois was shaking his hips; he was trembling in Sebastian's hands. "Here? Does it feel good…your Highness?" Alois eyes widened as Sebastian pushed his gloved fingers into his entrance. "AH! Ahhh~ Umm…" Alois moaned. _"Claude~ NO! This wasn't Claude it was Sebastian, the Phantomhive's demon butler" _He reminded himself. _ "_Sebastian I want you already!" Alois begged as he was gasping for air from under Sebastian's body.

Ciel could see everything and although he knew it wasn't right he couldn't help but watch them. He could help but watch **intensively** at the erotic display that was in front of him. The taboo between a demon butler and a master… Ciel was turned on at the indecent thought. He covered his crotch as his penis started to strain against his night shirt. Ciel saw that his tip was getting wet under the fabric. He teased his tip with his forefinger as he watched Sebastian lick Alois and slowly thrust the end of a wooden spoon into Alois small, tight, hole. "Hya, Ahh~ What?! What is this?" Alois groaned, but he could not admit that it didn't give him pleasure as it was hitting his sweet spot. "Your Highness I am not worthy~" Sebastian said in a sadistic tone although the comment itself was submissive.

Ciel leant forward as he rubbed his member to and fro under his night shirt and with the other hand he began to scissor his fingers in his hole. "Ahh~Sebas…tian~Umm…" Ciel moaned under his heavy breath. Ciel was almost at his climax and as he looked to Alois he seemed to be at climax too. "AHHHHH~~….." Luckily for Ciel Alois had come together with him. _"Hopefully Sebastian didn't hear me" _Ciel thought breathless. His cum was dripping from his night shirt, he stared at Alois for a moment._ "Alois looked really sexy covered in his own cum"_ Ciel thought as Sebastian took off his gloves and disposed of them with the wooden spoon.

Sebastian carried the limp Alois Trancy to a guest room to rest for the night, but by the time Sebastian opened the door to escape the kitchen Ciel had vanished. Sebastian smirked "Guess I will have to replace some of the kitchen décor and equipment…Nothing new, Bardroy usually destroys the kitchen on a usual basis" Sebastian sighed and went to dispose of Alois in a guest room where he won't be a bother anyone. _"Hopefully, Claude will come to fetch his master, otherwise I'm going to have to make secret travel arrangements"_ Sebastian thought as he looked at his pocket watch, it was already five in the morning. His earl is supposedly to be waking up in four hours, he had plenty of time to prepare.


	2. I do love you

Sebastian drew the curtains to let the light seep into the room, as he did so it broke the young master's sleep and he slowly opened his eyes hazily. "Umm… Sebastian~" Ciel said in a daze. He wasn't in the mood to wake up. Sebastian turned to face his master. "The day is beautiful. We need to go and gather information on our current case." Sebastian said in a light voice. Ciel sat on the edge of the bed as Sebastian unbuttoned his night shirt. Ciel had beautiful delicate skin, it was pale and soft. Then there was the mark that Ciel purely despised. Sebastian dressed Ciel as if he were a porcelain doll. He finally fitted Ciel's shoes on before standing up and bowing.

Ciel wouldn't look into Sebastian's eyes his face was slightly coloured as he remembered last night's events. "Why do you avoid my eyes?" Sebastian asked, however he knew exactly why. Ciel just glanced away and left the room to have the breakfast that was already prepared downstairs. Sebastian smirked "So is this the jealousy of a Phantomhive I would have believed it to be more fiery" he mumbled to himself.

The situation of Alois Trancy had been solved, early in the morning. Hannah had come prepared with a spare set of clothes in order to pick Alois up and take him home to the Trancy Mansion. She was glad to have him back and was sorry for any mischief Alois could have caused in the little time that he stayed. Little did she know about the events that had truly taken place that night. When they returned, Hannah placed Alois in his bed, He was tired, so tired, that he didn't know that he was being taken home.

It was around 9:00 in the morning…

"Ummmmpppp" Alois breathed out as he stretched his arms. He found himself in his own room and in his own night ware. _"Was last night only a dream?" _he thought. "No matter" He smiled to himself as he called for Claude. Claude was as knocking at the door. "May I come in your highness?" Claude asked. Alois granted entry by knocking his bedside table, mimicking the knock Claude had made. Claude walked in as Alois swung his legs to and thro like a child at the edge of his bed. Claude pulled the ribbon from Alois' night robe, letting it drop over his shoulders.

"Excuse me your highness for asking so, but… what that is on your hand?" Claude questioned. Alois looked to his hand and saw a purple bruise…A light bulb switched in his head. Last night was defiantly not a dream. Alois remembered distinctively that Sebastian taught him a couple of things before it were well and truly bed time.

Sebastian had told him that he belonged to his master so could not give more than a few tips. _"Claude will truly be mine now"_ Alois stared at Claude, licking his lips. Before Claude could do much more, Alois got up and locked the door to his room. He turned around and smiled. Claude was unsure what he should do next.

"You know Claude I wish you weren't such a silent type" Alois giggled before commanding him to sit on the bed. Alois sat on top of Claude and licked his bottom lip. "Go on, open up for me" Alois begged as he took off Claude's glasses and threw them to the side. Realising that Claude wasn't going to give him entrance, Alois bit his lip hard enough to let some blood seep from those delicate pink that were now stained with a fierce red. Alois kissed Claude, and as he did the tantalising taste of Alois' blood washed through Claude's mouth.

Alois could feel a warm tongue enter his mouth, the heat was almost unbearable. Their tongues were exploring each other; they were fighting to search out every hidden crack and spot. Alois gripped the back of Claude as his hands pulled Alois tightly toward his body to deepen the kiss. He pushed Claude down onto the bed. Claude could only see a hazy outline of his master's body as he ran his hand down Alois neck to tease his pink nipples that were already hard. Claude held on to his master's arms. The tables had turned. Claude whispered in Alois' ear "it is the job of a butler to **_serve _**his master" Claude's hand found its way down the open robe to his master's inner thigh. "AHhh.." Alois moaned as Claude teasingly rubbed the length of his master's penis.

_"That voice! It's sweeter than the word itself" _Claude thought as he saw his master's face. Alois' eyes were tightly shut, it was a crimson red and his body was trembling under his touch. This small body was much too cute. Claude started to rub Alois' entrance and as he licked his master's delicate neck he prodded his fingers into his master's body. Alois arched his back; Claude could clearly smell that there was another sent on his Highness apart from his own.

_"It was his, it was Sebastian's"_ Claude thought. "I can smell his scent around your neck" Claude said in anger, however Alois paid no attention to it he was lost in ecstasy. Claude could see bruises left by fingernails at the root of his head. He was outraged "That beast, I'm going to sterilise you" Claude could now fit two fingers in. He was going to stop when his selfish master was satisfied, but could not wait any longer.

"Claude devour me" Alois begged with his arms wide open. Alois held on to Claude and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "But before you can devour me, I'm going to devour you~" Alois licked Claude's neck before sucking it seductively and lightly nibbling at his ear. It left a dark bruise, just like the one on Alois' hand.

Alois worked his way down Claude's body and teasingly rubbed Claude's rod with one hand. "Say, can I eat it?" Alois didn't wait for an answer he pushed his lips to the tip of Claude's cock and took it slowly down to the root. His hands guided his mouth up and down the length and as he pulled away from this deep dick kiss he swirled his tongue at the tip. Claude held Alois chin up, and pulled out a spare pair of glasses from his pocket so that he could see his eyes. Alois eyes had tears forming in the corners of them. "Please don't resort to behaving like a prostitute. I will always serve you"

Claude leaned into Alois and kissed him gently "For even if you don't request it…." Alois couldn't fight the tears anymore "Claude I want you, I want only you!" Claude entered his master's body, it was tight but it felt good. "Ahh~ hhh…Claude stay by my side…for-ever…" Alois moaned as he dug his nails into the back of Claude. Alois' body was twitching, His head was light and he no longer had any doubts.

Claude loved him dearly….

_"My body, my heart, use all of them until that time comes" _he thought as they shared their first hot and passionate time together.

….

It was night and not much had happened at the Phantomhive household, in fact it was relatively quiet.

"Master, I made you a treat of a deep dark chocolate cake with a crunchy top and bottom base." Sebastian revealed his marvellous creation it was sparkling in Ciel's eyes. The deep dark chocolate cake was a lush dark brown topped up with a seductive milk chocolate finish. Ciel cut a piece with his fork, he was about to take a bite when he placed it back to his plate. "What is the matter, my lord?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel for the first time today looked at Sebastian straight in the eyes as he asked the most unexpected question…

"Do you love me?"


	3. my lucky stray black cat

It was getting late and a storm had stirred outside Ciel's window. The storm was fierce and it was very loud; it had been fabricated over a period of time so Ciel had anticipated its arrival. It was hard to fall asleep with all the noise outside; if it were a usual night it would have been so quite that you could hear a pin drop. Sebastian had undressed his master. Again, it was the same beautifully delicate skin that was pale and smooth. it was bruised by that horrid mark that his master despised so much. Sebastian did the buttons up one by one as Ciel watched his skilled fingers make its way to the last button. Sebastian undid the knot of the eye patch and as he did so Ciel's silken raven hair brushed lightly on his hands. Ciel was ready for bed now.

Sebastian stepped back "Good night my Lord" Sebastian said as he picked up the candles from Ciel's beside table and bowed before turning and heading toward the door. "Wait!" Ciel commanded as Sebastian reached for the doorknob. Ciel was feeling a slight bit disappointed, they had collected no new information on their current case, and Sebastian…~…Sebastian never answered his question. "Yes my Lord?" Sebastian replied. There was a long silence. _"He never answered my question…does that mean he doesn't love me…He only sees me as a main course~~~"_ Ciel thought as he clutched his and bought his knees closer to his chest.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep…" Ciel mumbled under his breath, it was barely audible for the human ears; of course, Sebastian had ears of a demon which, unlike human hearing, was a thousand folds better in comparison. Sebastian smirked "Yes my lord" Ciel tugged his duvet over his head. _"Is this the extent of the Phantomhive jealousy, I wonder…?"_ Sebastian thought to himself as he sighed at the awfully adorable ball Ciel had curled himself into.

Suddenly Ciel got out of bed and lifted a corner of the duvet "I can't sleep, I…I-I hate s-storms" Ciel said as he look away. Sebastian wasn't expecting Ciel to request him to sleep with him for the night! "Master, I think you must have forgotten I do not need to sleep, unlike humans" Sebastian gave a little smile "I would not mind staying by your side, however I do not need to rest…".

Ciel sharply pointed to the bed, but then the power of the gesture decreased as he looked away and recoiled his arms back toward his body "That's an o-order" Ciel said in an awfully weak voice. Unable to disobey an order, Sebastian sat upright on the bed, he patted the area next to him as if to say: come sleep here. Ciel ignored the gesture and scurried off, outside of the room. Sebastian was confused at what was going on, but he willed himself to leave it up to Ciel, as he had to abide to his master's wishes.

The door to the room slowly opened. Ciel had retuned but this wasn't his usual attire…

Ciel still wore his lose night shirt, however he had ebony black kitten ears on his head and small paws on his hands. Sebastian was more than shocked, he looked around and pinched himself to test if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming this ridiculous situation. Sebastian should know better than anyone that demons don't dream, but it was such a surprise that it he had to test himself just in case. This was not a dream, Sebastian confirmed.

Ciel shyly walked to the end of the bed, and crawled in a cat like fashion onto it. Ciel sat on top of Sebastian and licked his lips in an erotic manner making them glossy. Though Ciel looked confident in his gestures his body was trembling as pushed his hands against Sebastian's chest. Ciel dipped his body like a cat in a teasing manner; He whispered into Sebastian's ear "You like cats don't you? and because of me, you can't keep one…So I turned myself into a cat…just for you" Ciel's voice was unsteady, he looked into those deep garnet eyes of Sebastian, it still felt strange, but he didn't want Sebastian stolen from him.

_"You are my one and only"_

"You can use me as a replacement…I don't mind, I mean …Sebastian I lov…."Sebastian began to laugh under his breath. Ciel was getting mad_ "Why are you laughing! After I tried so hard too!"_ Ciel thought _"_What are you laughing at you blithering idiot!" He screamed at Sebastian. Ciel crossed his arms across his chest; Sebastian had ruined the mood completely!

Sebastian wiped a tear from the corner of his eye; he took off his gloves and took off the kitten headband from Ciel's hair. Ciel looked down in embarrassment. Sebastian began to stoke Ciel's hair as if he was a cat. Ciel began to blush he started to cool down and his face was a soft pink "Master, I would surely prefer you to any stray cat…and you can never be a replacement if you are my original Lord" Sebastian cupped his master's face in his warm hands. _"My Master~"_ Ciel replayed those words in his head over and over again. He began to cry, his tears came out in floods as he clutched Sebastian's tail coat.

Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian's embrace, they stayed like that till the night had passed and the mourning sun arose. Sebastian could not believe how small his master was and yet how wonderfully he fitted in his arms. Ciel had a face like an angel; all doubts had been lifted from his heart. He felt slightly free. He felt slightly loved. He felt hungry for more but was satisfied with the emotional night they had spent together.

For this was only one of the more emotional nights they would spend in each other's arms…

"Ciel~ Evil Noblemen" and the "Queen's Watchdog", with a face like an angel it is almost unimaginable…yet…" Sebastian said as he left Ciel's room closing the door silently behind him.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "Four more hours till the master awakes…I better get a move on"

….

"Claude~" Alois awoke in a daze. "CLAAAAUUUDDDEEE!" he screamed. There was a knock at the door. "Come in! ~" Alois said in a sing song tune, however it wasn't Claude at the door, it was Hannah and the whispering demon triplets. "Where is Claude?" Alois demanded of Hannah. "You're highness good morning, Claude…He set off to the Phantomhive mansion early today" she said in a quiet voice while always staring to the floor. She wouldn't dare raise her gaze; she had learnt her lesson from before and wasn't going to repeat her mistake.

"Phantomhive manor? No what could Claude be possibly doing?" Alois grabbed the closest vase and threw it at Hannah. She flinched, putting her hands up in defence; however, it missed and hit the wall behind her. Alois was breathing heavily and his face was scrunched up in anger. One of the demon brothers passed a message to Hannah after a little bit of Chinese whispers. Hannah nodded her head. "Highness, last night you told Claude to invite the Phantomhives for a party. You wanted to thank their butler in providing you with good service" Hannah's eyes were darting from place to place until they finally rested on Alois's feet. Alois crossed his legs on top of the other; he held his head in his hand and smiled

"Did I now? Well let's be sure to have a smashing time" Alois said with a smug look on his face


	4. I'll teach you

"Sebastian what is this?" Ciel asked as Sebastian handed him an envelope. Ciel was having breakfast; it was around 10:00. "Oh this? That envelope was given to Finnian to be passed onto you Master, I myself am unsure of its contents, however it is a letter delivered to you by Claude, the Trancy butler. It must be an invitation of some sort." Sebastian said while he poured some sweet honey comb camomile tea into the delicate teacup with golden designs that truly reflected a hot day out.

Ciel was pleased. The honey comb camomile tea had a soft aroma, it made it feel like summer indoors, although the weather outdoors was quite dull, however it wasn't too cold or rainy just yet. Ciel took in a deep waft and sipped the tea before placing it down on the table. He remembered that he had said to Sebastian to make sure that this morning would be a good morning, as he needed the energy boost, however he wasn't feeling the vibe of the whole "_summer_" thing. Summer had never been one of his favourite seasons.

"Sebastian bring my morning desert to my study, with a fresh cup of earl grey," Ciel said as he left the table making his way to his study. "Yes, my Lord" Sebastian said with one hand placed across his chest. This had ruined his plans completely! He had planned on serving a warm honey comb camomile tea with a slice of honeydew cream cake topped with some mint leaves. _"Now the Earl wants a cup of earls grey what type of desert can I quickly rustle up?" _He pounded as he headed over to the kitchen.

Bardroy was in the kitchen with Finnian and Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin was on a high stool and she was clearly going to topple over and Finnian was cutting the new herbs while Bardroy was going to ignite some pudding with his blow torch. Sebastian held the bridge of his nose and with almost dance like fluidity, he turned off the gas, took the scissors away from Finnian and managed to catch Mey-Rin before she fell and truly hurt herself, all the while he was thinking of cake collaborations that would go splendidly well with earl grey tea. Sebastian placed Mey-Rin down, she blushed slightly apologising through and through.

"There's a whole honeydew cream cake topped with mint leaves in the fridge, if you all leave, you are more than welcome to eat it outside of the kitchen premises" Sebastian said in a glorious tone, gesturing toward the fridge in a melodramatic manor. The three servants were inching closer to the fridge "Do you really mean it Sebastian?" But before Sebastian had a chance to answer, they had already left. The cake had left with them. Sebastian started to laugh slightly; he tried to hold it in as best as possible. The servants of the Phantomhive household…They were, how should I put it…special.

Sebastian had boiled the Earl grey tea, and the cake was finally prepared. Sebastian made his way to Ciel's study in virtually a second or less. There was a knock at the door, Ciel didn't reply he was busy looking through the paper reports that Sebastian had taken from the records of Scotland Yard. They were proving to be very useful. Sebastian twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Ciel looked up "Well, come in…" Ciel said as he flipped though the waft of papers in his hands.

Sebastian walked in, he placed the silver platter down and poured a cup of earl grey he handed the delicate light crème cup with lilac floral printings and green borders to his master. He then revelled a crunchy top fondant middle chocolate cake. As Ciel broke through the crunchy shell, he realised that the sponge was fondant and that as he kept cutting the liquid middle escaped its body. How Sebastian made this delicious desert in a mere second?... Well, let's just say one of the kitchen equipment used was Bradroy's blow torch…

Ciel picked the envelope from the silver platter. "I suppose I should open this now" Ciel lent over his table and picked up a letter opener, He sliced through the envelope and pulled out a small card of some sort. "It's an invitation?" Ciel questioned "For what occasion?" The letter didn't inform much more than to come to the Trancy Mansion between the time of nine at night and at six in the evening. Ciel had time to prepare and he also had time to travel, the question was if he should go…

Ciel pondered this for a moment, then decided that it was not proper of an earl to refuse an invitation without an understandable excuse "Sebastian, prepare the travel arrangements to the Trancy Mansion" Ciel threw the envelope with the invitation onto the silver platter. "And your clothes?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel took a glance at his reflection in the mirror parallel to him. "Humm..? I think I shall remain in my usual attire, I'll ware my coat on top just in case it gets colder than it is now" Ciel said as Sebastian took hold of one side of the silver platter ready to bow and leave the study. "Sebastian, I hope you aren't going to ware that apron to the Trancy mansion" Ciel smiled sadistically, he had fun teasing his butler from time to time. "Humph" Sebastian gave a smile of a two timing back stabber, he bowed "I shall take my leave now my Lord" If Sebastian wasn't serving this child, I'm sure he would have already done something quite horrid, however that seems very unlikely, because however much Sebastian would like to admit it his master had his cute sides too, which Sebastian adored from the bottom of his fake, imaginary heart.

…..

Later that day, around the time of eight in the evening. Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian arrived at the Trancy mansion by carriage. Sebastian got down and opened the door for his master. Ciel stepped down and walked to the front door. Just as Ciel raised his hand to knock at the door, the door swung wide and standing there was Claude, the Trancy butler. Claude looked fiercely at Sebastian before continuing to let the guest enter the household.

"Hi Ciel! How have you been?" Alois called out from the floor above Ciel. Ciel looked up then he looked over his shoulder to Sebastian. Alois gave a smirk, and slid down the side of the staircase. "Well, it's nice to have you!" Alois made his way to Sebastian and clung onto his arm. "Wouldn't you like to get acquainted with Claude?" Ciel didn't like the way Alois clung onto Sebastian but saw that Alois was desperately trying to separate him from Sebastian. _"However" _Ciel thought. "_Claude won't be with him either so Alois doesn't have the upper hand…What could he be planning?"_ Ciel discreetly nodded his head as if to loosen the collar around his dog of a butler. Sebastian went with Claude to the kitchen as they prepared their best dishes. They refused to collaborate on one evening dinner.

Alois bought Ciel to his private room "So what do you want Trancy?" Ciel questioned still unsure what type of situation he was in. Alois locked the door. "Oh, come on Ciel it's not like I invited you here to kill you" Alois licked his lips; Ciel was slightly taken back at the odd pause. Alois walked toward Ciel, Ciel stepped back once. Alois giggled "You really don't trust me, do you?" Ciel stared back at Alois, his eyes were like daggers. "Today I'm inviting you as guest to the Trancy mansion, you won't be treated badly." Alois paced his way to Ciel as Ciel took an equal amount of steps back before toppling down on the bed. "I'm going to be your cupid Ciel~" Alois whispered into his ear as he reached the taken back teen.

Alois looked into his eyes and pressed his lips against that of Ciel's. Alois held onto Ciel's shoulders as he forced his tongue into his mouth. Ciel was shocked; he bit Alois' lip in defence as he scrambled onto the bed trying to create distance between the two of them. Ciel was breathing roughly, Alois touched his lips-they were bleeding slightly. Alois licked them to stop the blood "How dare you, and I was going to teach you a few tricks Sebastian taught me" Alois said with a smug look on his face, He dragged his fore finger across the bed sheets in a teasing manor.

Ciel looked away as he remembered that night when he spotted Alois and Sebastian alone and intimate. Ciel wished Sebastian would do the same to him, however Ciel **_wasn't _**a replacement, so did that mean Alois was the replacement? Ciel blushed at the thought, it was so dirty and yet he did nothing to stop it, and to make it worse he watched it all till the very end. Ciel crawled over to Alois and wrapped his arms around Alois neck. _"Teach me"_ Ciel whispered, his body was already trembling.

Alois licked Ciel's bottom lip and slowly inserted his tongue as he did before. "Mgh, ugh…." Ciel moaned into the kiss. They were sucking on each other's tongues and as Ciel opened his mouth wider for breath, Alois swirled his tongue inside. "Umm..." As they broke apart Ciel was gasping for air, there was a trail of saliva. "I like the look on your face proves you're very sensitive" Alois said to the blushing Ciel. "Your face shows you're still not getting it though" Ciel was shaking from the kiss. Alois held on to Ciel's arms and pushed him down on the bed. He slowly took off Ciel's clothes in an erotic display, his back was arched like a cat, and soon enough, Ciel was nude. Ciel tried to cover his body with his hands, being the only one naked was embarrassing. "Awww, are you shy Ciel?" Alois giggled. "Now do the same to me, you have to learn!" Ciel did the same as Alois, but his fingers were shaking and his head was light. Ciel was very clumsy, it was his first time. "Remember how it feels, you will have to do the same someday…"

Alois licked Ciel's pink nipples "You're breast are so tiny and lovely…Mmm…" Alois ran his hands down Ciel's inner thigh. Ciel could feel a tingling sensation from where Alois had licked. His nipples felt good. "Look, I'm going to make you feel really good now" Alois kissed his way down Ciel's body leaving a trail of purple bruises. His soft tongue licked Ciel's tip. "MMmm..Ah~…" Ciel moaned "You're trembling all over how lovely" Alois said sadistically as he licked the pink tip and took it down to the root. "No please" Ciel begged, as he came in Alois' mouth.

"Mmm..Terrific " Alois said as he swallowed Ciel's cum down. Ciel covered his mouth I shock "_Alois just swallowed my cum?!" _ Alois lent over Ciel's body and gave him another kiss, the taste of semen as well as their hot breaths mingled in the flavour. "See? It's so sticky; it stays in my throat no matter how much I try to swallow it" Alois could feel something prodding against his body. "Oh… looks like it won't settle down after just one time, a lewd thing as predicted" Alois teased Ciel's tip with his fore finger "Mmm…now I'm turned on as well..." Alois said as he held his member in his left hand while stoking the length of Ciel with his right.

Alois started to grind his shaft against Ciel's member. "It starts to feel really good when I do this doesn't it?" Ciel covered his face with his hands. "Hot…it's hot, Agh, Agh" Ciel came once again covering the both of them in cum. Alois grabbed Ciel by the hair and made Ciel clean the mess from his body. Ciel lapped it all up, with his small pink tongue. Alois then pushed Ciel away; he always had a rough side to him. "Is…is it over?" Ciel said afraid to raise his gaze.

Alois thought for a bit, "we need to get you nice and lose, you wouldn't want to cause Sebastian any troubles now would you" Alois giggled as ne pushed Ciel down. Ciel was on his hands and knees, his ass was in the air and he held on to the bed frame as if he was holding on for dear life, _"This is such a naughty position"_ he thought as he remembered that this was the exact same position Alois was in when Sebastian…

Alois licked Ciel around his entrance; he slotted his tongue in "mmm…" Alois moaned. "No don't put it inside" Ciel clutched onto the bed sheets, this was all too much for him. Alois leant over Ciel "I'm going to teach you some things that you never knew about" Ciel looked away

"Teach me" he replied…

…..

When Ciel left the Trancy mansion Sebastian noticed he wasn't quite himself…

"Bye Ciel!" Alois said to the moving carriage as they left the Trancy household.

_"Sebastian~"_ Ciel thought


	5. send me to heaven

It was a silent night; the servants of the house had gone out in order to search out information on the current case. The files from Scotland Yard was all well and good, however it couldn't compare to the gossips and tales flying about in the night air.

Ciel was in the bathroom; _"Those eyes staring at me, I can't even think about kissing him, what if I do something wrong? What if he finds it disgusting? I mean…I am a boy after all…What am I doing? This whole thing is disgusting…but I can't help thinking about it"_ Ciel's face was red, he was over thinking the situation, he felt dizzy. The water was much too hot and thinking about …thinking about… Sebastian made Ciel feel hotter than before.

There was a knock at the door. "May I come in master?" Sebastian asked. "Master? You've been in the bathroom for quite sometime now are you alright?" Sebastian questioned. Sebastian decided not to intrude but he sensed that something was off and it annoyed him slightly. "Master, I am coming in…" Sebastian pushed the handle to the door down and opened the door. He peeked though the little crack before opening the door fully as he didn't want to intrude on his young master. What Sebastian found shook him to his core! His master had fainted in the bath! "Oh dear" Sebastian said as he swiftly rolled up his sleeves and picked up the lifeless, limp, pink corpse. Sebastian propped his master up, as he dried his body with a cool towel before taking him to his room.

"Sebastian~" Ciel said groggily, Sebastian was fanning him. "A fan? Why is Sebastian fanning me" he thought out loud. Sebastian sniggered under his breath, his master's pale body was a bright pink, in this case, he very much resembled a sweet potato. Ciel was getting mad "What are you laughing at you blithering idiot!" Sebastian smiled and patted Ciel on his head "It's good to see you're full of energy again" Ciel face was a crimson red, Sebastian never usually pats his head "S-stop that! I-I'm your master y-you know!"

Sebastian stopped patting Ciel's head. "Aww, well I thought you were my stray little cat" Sebastian said teasingly remembering the attire that Ciel had won the night before. Ciel just glanced away, he didn't want to admit it but he loved it when Sebastian stoked his raven hair. Ciel suddenly realised that he had nothing on. Ciel wrapped the bed sheets around his slim body! "Sebastian get me some clothes!" Ciel commanded as he pulled the bed sheets tighter around his waist. Although Ciel hadn't realised, it did make him look rather suggestive, wrapped in the bed sheets and on top of that, it clearly showed his feminine waist and his hard nipples were pressed against the sheets.

Very suggestive indeed…

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, Sebastian was buttoning his night shirt as usual. Ciel felt strange being dressed up by Sebastian, although Sebastian had dressed him for quite some time now. Ciel looked away shyly and blushed. He then returned his gaze to the butler dressed in cad-black. _"Sebastian~" _Ciel thought. As Sebastian stood up, Ciel held on to the sides of Sebastian's face but then he let his arms drop to his sides before going to bed. "_Maybe not today"_ Ciel thought of the training he had from Alois "That type of training, I can't believe myself" he mumbled under his breath. "Training?" Sebastian repeated. Ciel quickly faced away from Sebastian trying to hide his expressions. Ciel wasn't sure what expression he wore but it was sure to be one that was meant for his eyes only. "It's nothing" Ciel said in desperation. "Yes I'm sure it is nothing, just like those purple bruises on your chest" Sebastian said knowledgeably. Ciel felt like he had failed himself, he slowly turned to face Sebastian. His face was flushed and his eyes were watery. This was very unlike the Earl Phantomhive; yet again he was only 13.

Sebastian picked the candles from Ciel's bed side table and bowed "Good night, My Lord" he said as he headed for the door. "Wait!" Ciel grabbed the end of Sebastian's tailcoat "Stay with me for the night" Ciel said. Sebastian smiled slyly his master was still such a child inside, although he tried to project the image of an adult most of the time. Sebastian placed the candles back down on the bedside table.

"Sebastian watch me" Ciel began to unbutton his night shirt, he left three buttons still done up so that his shirt would hang over his shoulders. Sebastian froze; Ciel took advantage of this and walked to Sebastian, pressing his body against him, Ciel got up on his tiptoes. He made the oddest face. "Master? Might I ask what you are doing?" Sebastian said while holding back a laugh that he thought was bond to explode from him any moment; however Sebastian managed to retain his posture.

Ciel stared into those ruby eyes and walked back to the bed, he sat down heavily in anger. The training wasn't working. He threw his body back and said softly to Sebastian "Sebastian~ you never gave me an answer to my question, however you did say I was the original..." Sebastian was unsure of where the conversation was going "Yes that is correct" Ciel held his hand above his head, stretching out his small fingers "I want both of us to see something that we have never seen…I want to go heaven" Sebastian was unsure of what the young master was hinting at.

Ciel undid the last three buttons and arched his back like a cat. This was definitely not like Ciel, Sebastian of all people should know how Ciel behaves, and this definitely wasn't how Ciel usually acted. "Master, please, it's time you go off to bed now" Sebastian stepped forward and was going to do up the young master's buttons; however, he was interrupted by a forceful kiss. Sebastian kissed back viciously; he wasn't going to be topped by a child, his lips brushed hard against Ciel's.

Ciel opened his mouth for breath but a warm tongue pierced its way into his mouth. It reminded him of that day at the Trancy mansion when that same tongue explored his mouth. It felt the same as then, no, it felt better, and it was definitely hotter. As the kiss broke Sebastian looked into Ciel's half closed eyes, he could tell Ciel was already taken by the kiss. It was more of a surprise to him than it was to Sebastian.

"Humph" Sebastian said mockingly. Ciel's body was already trembling under his demonic touch. Sebastian cupped his master's cheek as tears began to roll down his flushed face. "I've always loved you" he whispered in Ciel's ear. "Then what about that night with Alois…you were…" Sebastian licked the tears that were staining his master's face "Oh my, did you get jealous? Then please disinfect me young master~" Sebastian said as he lay on the bed with Ciel sat on top of him.

_"I want to see your face fall into the depths of hell in ecstasy"_

Sebastian placed his glove to the corner of his mouth and slipped it off as Ciel was doing his best at unbuttoning Sebastian's Tail coat, however his hands were much too unsteady. Sebastian put his fingers into Ciel's mouth making them wet and slimy as Ciel's tongue wrapped around them. Sebastian pulled them out and licked his fingers; Ciel blushed a beetroot red as he covered his front in embarrassment. Ciel was already hard!

Sebastian felt ridiculous; the master leading was a terrible idea. Sebastian held the masters hands and pushed him down underneath his body. "Seba…" Ciel said in shock. Sebastian had Ciel's hands above his head held in the tight grip of one of his large hands as he loomed over Ciel's small frail body.

Sebastian trailed his black fingernails down Ciel's body and teased his tip with his forefinger, then he slowly pealed back Ciel's quivering foreskin. Ciel's tip was a rose pink, Sebastian gobbled Ciel's member, working his way down the length. "No stop seb-Seb…"Ciel moaned. Ciel's honey was pouring out from his tip, Sebastian used his fingers and lubbed them well with his saliva.

_"His finger went in" _

"Ahh~Nn…Ha~….Sebastian…Nn… you're... Overdoing it…" Sebastian smirked he held his master's body and slowly lowered him down on to his rod "Ahhh~ It's too big!" Ciel cried out "You were the one being inpatient, and right now, I'm awfully deep inside you" Sebastian was starting to feel hot he undid his first few buttons. Ciel looked back at him…He wanted to touch Sebastian's body too. Sebastian took Ciel's hand and held it to his chest. "It's alright, please have a feel" Ciel could tell that Sebastian's heart was beating extremely fast, Ciel started to feel dizzy. "So Cute" Seastian smiled as he kissed Ciel on the cheek.

Sebastian held Ciel close as Ciel wrapped his legs around his partner. Sebastian started to thrust his hips to and thro, but with every thrust Ciel would tighten his hold on Sebastian. _"What a lovely expression"_

Ciel was almost at his climax, he couldn't hold it much longer, and judging by the speed of Sebastian's hips thrusting with an enormous speed unlike that of any human, it was clear to say he was at his climax too.

….

The night did not end just like that; the two lovers found that the dark veil of night would be the veil of their love.

Each and every night after…

The lovers joined in a harmonious and passionate unison…in their own lusty heaven they formulated together.


End file.
